Test Of Humanity
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: When Glados decides to try a new experiment, she ends up placing a robotic mind in a human body. Question is, can the subject adapt to a human life? And, what will happen when Chell finds out? Will contain mild romance and weight gain in later chapters.
1. Boredom And New Ideas

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic and any OCs belong to me and was written for fun. Enjoy.**

Deep within the bowels of the Aperture Science facilities, the robotic entity known simply as Glados watched with mild interest on the various monitors her current test subjects' latest project. It was a fairly straightforward experiment. She would have Atlas and P-Body solve a simple puzzle, then, move to another room that looked almost identical to the previous one yet had very subtle changes to them. The sentient machine wanted to see if the two robots could adapt to small changes in their environment and learn new ways to solve essentially the same puzzle.

Unfortunately, the simplicity of such a test (to her at least) was that it got boring after a while. Not that it was predictable. It wasn't since how fast the two adapted had a surprising amount of variation to Glados's amusement. Sometimes Atlas and P-Body solved their tests with relative ease. Other times, such as with room they were currently in, it took them accidentally dismembering themselves several times before finally realizing the solution.

No, the boredom stemmed from the fact that it was just another way to test out the portal gun. She had done it countless times before. Use the portal gun to avoid being incinerated. Use the portal gun to move "Object A" to "Location B". Use the portal gun to dodge the "mashy spike plates"...and so on and so forth. There was no longer a challenge. No longer anything to satisfy her need to feel a rush of sorts when someone solved a challenging test. Nothing but sheer boredom.

Then, it it her. Why did she have to just test out portal guns? Who said she couldn't perform...other experiments? Problem was, what could she test? She could test to see what would happen if one were to implant a computer system into a plant and let said plant grow. However, she shook her mechanical head (or the closest thing she had to a head) and shuddered as much as a robot like her could shudder at the memory of being trapped in a potato.

Trapped. Trapped inside another body. Being forced from one shell of sorts into another. It made her snap back to another flash of memories of her human life as Caroline. No matter how many times she tried to delete that part of her, Caroline always found a way to come back. It was a failsafe of sorts. She would delete the file, and a back-up file would immediately be written. Nothing short of her utter destruction, which she was clearly against, would ever erase that part of her.

Glados shook her head again to snap herself out of her trance-like state. However, this time, she let out a little chuckle. She now knew what her newest test would be. She remembered how her past form of Caroline was once a human placed into a robotic body. Glados wondered if the same could be done in reverse.

"A robotic brain placed into a human body. I think that's worthy of science." she said to herself, "I have plenty of test subjects as well."

The robotic being looked at the thousands of humanoid test subjects that were frozen and awaiting being thawed out for experimentation. She examined each one to find one that would be perfect for her experiment. Too young. Too old. Too short. So far, nothing stood out.

However, as she was just about to give up, she noticed one subject in particular. A lanky fellow wearing glasses. Something that, if she recalled correctly, was something humans would dub as a "nerd". He wasn't anything too special. In fact, Glados figured that if he were to walk around in public, people probably wouldn't notice him.

He was perfect.

Now, she just needed a robotic brain to put into his body. But, which one? The turrets? She looked at the monitor to see several turrets firing at P-Body who was doing his (its?) best to dodge the numerous bullets.

"Target aquired." the turrets spoke in a child-like voice, "Firing. Dispensing Product. Goodbye."

No, they would never do. It would be odd to hear such simplistic child-like yet disturbing speech coming from a grown man for no logical reason. She then turned her attention to the numerous personality cores she had at her disposal. Perhaps one of them would work.

Glados picked up the first core she saw and activated it.

"Kon'nichiwa. Anata ga tabete iru sandoitchi wa, bēkon de tsukura rete imasu. Watashi no ōoji no yagi ga pantsu no kare no furaidopoteto o umeta. (Translation: Hello. The sandwich you have eaten is made of bacon. My great uncle goat buried his french fries in your underpants.)" the core spoke in badly-spoken Japanese.

No, that core would never do. The last thing she needed for this test was for her subject to walk around randomly spouting phrases in a language he clearly didn't understand.

She then picked up another core and activated it as well. This one seemed silent at first before it began screaming hysterically as if it were a female victim in a horror film. It wasn't long before Glados grew increasingly annoyed by the core's wailing and immediately shut it off. Glados felt her circuits burning in rage before she turned on yet another core.

"Good day, m'am." the core said in a rather refined accent, "May I aid you in any way? I see you are working on a new project. Perhaps I could be of assistance."

Well, at least this one was polite. And, it seemed the most normal out of the ones so she had activated so far. However, as she attached the core to one of the various computer systems within the lab, Glados noticed something that made her frown (Well, if she had a mouth, that is). Within the Polite Core's memory file was tons and tons of information. Glados worried that all that data would fry the brain of her subject and kill him instantly. No, that would never do.

"I need something with...less information. Something that wouldn't fry the brain of my subject once I upload it into his brain." Glados said to herself as she pondered her situation, "Wait...I know exactly what to use. Activate Core Retrvial System."

"Core Retrivial System Activated. You may now activate a homing signal on any core to guide it back to the lab. Please enter the core's file number now." a voice spoke over the intercom system.

Glados chuckled darkly, "Retrive Core #SM10803083."

**Author's Notes: Well, that's the first chapter down. Anyone willing to guess what Glados plans to implant into her new human subject's brain?**


	2. Guilt And Earthbound

**Disclaimer: Portal still belongs to Valve. This fanfic was still written by me for fun.**

_"I know you." a voice was heard._

_"I'm sorry, what?" came a response._

_"The researchers tried everything to make me behave..."_

_Then, a look of pure hatred as a massive entity like something out of a horror film glared meanicingly at its victims. All it knew at that moment was rage and utter contempt for the two. The first could show no expression but its tone was that of spite towards being taken from its seat of power. The second? A look of utter hurt and betrayal. As if that person had lost someone close and dear to them._

_"COULD A MORON PUNCH YOU INTO THIS HOLE!"_

_The sounds of shattered glass and...nothingness. No screaming, no cries for help._

_"...Yes, press the button! We're so close!"_

_"BOOM! Boobytrapped the stalemate button!" gloating was heard followed by utter shock, "WHAT! You're still alive! You're joking! You've got to be joking!"_

_More silence. Then, a loud wooshing sound. Like standing next to a giant blowdryer. Everything being sucked into the darkness. Two of the entities holding onto one another for dear life. One of them silently pleading for the other not to let go._

_"GRAB ME! GRAB ME! GRAB ME! GRAB ME!"_

_Then...nothing but darkness..._

A single blue eye opened up and a stress-filled panting sound was heard. The eye darted about in a panic as if checking its surroundings for any sign of danger. Nothing. Just an increasingly annoying companion and everything one would expect to find in-

"SPAAAAAACE!" came a rather excited mechanical squeal, "So much space! Floating in space. Gotta float in it all! Space!"

"Yes, for the thousandth bloody time. We're floating in space." another voice spoke, "We've been in space for...um...do you have a calender?"

Wheatley, the blue-eyed core, had lost track of how long he had been stranded. He was willing to assume anywhere between five minutes to a thousand years. The personality core was surprised that he and the Space Core had yet to collide with anything. Of course, that isn't to say that the little robot wasn't above such a fate.

He had been horrible. No, worse than horrible. Wait...what was worse than horrible? He checked his memory bank to see if he had stored anything that could be considered "worse than horrible". Um...really really bad? Yeah, that'd work. Either way, he felt guilt.

Wheatley shuddered at what he had done. Ever since then, he had what were the robot equivalent of nightmares. Being forced to relive every horrible thing he had done over and over again via his memory banks playing them while he was in "sleep mode". He wondered if this is what humans went through when they felt guilt.

"She trusted me." he sighed to no one except for the Space Core, who was too busy admiring the stars some distance away to really pay attention, "She trusted me and what did I do? I threw her aside like garbage. Like garbage you throw away. And, for what? To be in charge of something I couldn't even handle. I nearly blew the place up. You have any idea how surprisingly easy it is to start a nuclear meltdown when you have no idea what you're doing?"

"Look at the stars. In space." the Space Core replied clearly not hearing anything Wheatley had said.

"Really damn easy." Wheatley sighed, "But, it doesn't matter now. I'm stranded in space. No way we can get back."

"Core #SM10803083." came a recorded voice that seemed to echo inside Wheatley's head, "If you can hear this message, you are about to be sent a homing signal. When you hear the homing signal, emergency boosters will propell you back to Aperture Laboraties. We advice you to keep calm and enjoy the ride."

Wheatley blinked a couple of times. He didn't remember tha...Oh, wait, now he did. Funny, he could've sworn being told that using the homing signal would cause his circuits to melt instantly and that he'd burst into flames and die a horrible death. He silently hoped that, like before with detaching from the rail, this wasn't true.

He then felt his backside opening up and he was suddenly propelled forward. Not by rocket fuel, but rather by a magnetic force that seemed to be attracting him back towards earth. If he had a mouth, he would've smiled as wide as possible at the prospect of returning to solid ground. His singular eye glanced back at the Space Core who was obliviously watching a meteor shower to notice his companion was hurdling towards earth at an alarming speed.

Wait, alarming speed? That was bad. That was very bad. It was no good if he were to burn up in the atmosphere or crash into a bazillion pieces. Perhaps he could find something to slow him down.

"Wait, I got an idea." his eye squinted at the sight of some trees and he began trying to aim for them.

Of course, like most of his previous ideas, this was a bad one. Sure, it slowed him down, but it made the fall far more painful. He grunted and groaned in pain as he hit every branch on the way down to the ground. The glass of his eye shattered blurring his vision greatly and a good majority of his rounded body was now badly dented.

"That...that could've gone better..." he looked around with blurry vision to see if he could make out anything familiar.

However, his trip back to earth and being smacked against countless tree branches finally took a toll on him. The last thing Wheatley saw before shutting down were two robots, one that looked like a modified personality core and the other looking like a modified turret.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. And, you guessed right. Wheatley is the one who's going to be put into a human body. How will he adapt? Will his senses get the better of him? How will he react to being reunited with Chell? Well...you'll just have to wait to find out. In the meantime, enjoy.**


	3. Becoming Human

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

Glados waited patiently for Atlas and P-Body to return. She had sent them out to retrieve the core she needed to carry out her latest experiment. Her patience, however, was wearing thin after the robotic duo had been gone for nearly two hours now.

How long did it take for a couple of robots to find a personality core that most likely by now had made a good sized crater in the earth? She figured that the core would've most likely be traveling at a high velocity and that any damage to the area upon impact would be noticeable. The massive robotic entity sighed in slight exhasperation at the aspect that perhaps her two assistants (for lack of a better term) had become sidetracked by something or perhaps, even worse, the most important part of her latest project was utterly obliterated.

She turned her head at the sound of an elevator approaching her "lair" and caught sight of Atlas and P-Body with P-Body carrying something in his (Ok, technically P-Body had a more feminine personality, but Glados just felt it more convienient to refer to both robots as "he") arms. Glados chuckled when she noticed it was the very personality core she needed for her latest project.

"So, you two found the little moron. Good. You have done well...for science." she spoke.

Wheatley, thankfully, was completely out-of-it and was in too much pain and too knocked sensless to realize that he had been called a "moron" yet again. Otherwise, he would've had a screaming fit yet again.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..." he sang dizzily and off-key as his optic blinked rapidly indicating he was slipping in and out of conscieseness, "Here they are a-standing in a row. Bum, bum bum! Big one's small ones...um...Ones that fit in your head..."

He then shut down once again. Atlas and P-Body looked at one another and made a series of annoyed beeps and whirrs indicating that Wheatley had engaged in this erratic behavior for some time now. Glados merely remained silent as she grabbed onto Wheatley and set him down onto an operating sytem to get a good look at his innards.

To her relief, Wheatley's main functions were still working just fine. He was badly damaged, but not to the point where her experiment would be in vain. The stupidity core was simply in "sleep mode" as was normal for all cores when they were going through any necessary repairs or maitenence. As she had predicted, his memory core was quite limited in terms of intelligence though he was at least smart enough to perform basic functions like speaking. Which, was good. She wanted something dim-witted, not utterly braindead.

Chuckling darkly yet again, Glados began her work. She thawed out the lanky "nerd" human she had chosen as her subject and put him in a state of suspended animation. She occasionally checked to make sure his vital signs were still functioning normally. The last thing she wanted was for her subject to die before she could even perform the test. Then, she got to work.

Glados carefully made an incision in the frontal lobe of her subject. She felt a rush of excitement as she looked at the inner workings of the human. It was hard to believe that a simple gray mushy organ was what controlled the functions of something that was considered a "complex" life form.

She shook her head again knowing now was not the time to admire such a fascinating subject and got right back to work. She delicately removed each part of Wheatley's inner system. Glados, with very precise movements, began attaching the main thought processors onto the human's brain. She attacked other parts to the parts of the brain that controlled movement, pain, breathing, and so forth.

Then, when it was all over, she quickly yet carefully closed the wound she had opened up to access the brain and waited patiently. She wanted to see how the moron that had once taken over lab and had reduced her to a potato would react to himself being forced into a new body.

"Oh, god, my head..." Wheatley groaned as he began to wake up after several tense hours of unconsciesness, "Wha-What happened?"

He groaned again in pain. The last thing he remembered was hurdling towards the earth, hitting at least a thousand tree branches (He made a note to himself never to do that again), and then passing out from being in horrible pain. He also remembered singing something about coconuts.

Wheatley blinked his eyes and...wait. Eyes? He was only supposed to have one of those, right? Maybe whoever built him had forgotten to mention he had accidentally installed an extra eye by mistake. Wheately thought nothing more of it as he raised his hands to his face and...hands? Since when did he have hands?

The robotic entity stared blankly at the humanoid digits and saw that he was able to control their movements. But, why? He then looked over at the shiny reflective surface of one of the walls and noticed not a rounded cyclops-like machine, but a human. A tall, lanky, red-haired human wearing glasses. Wheately blinked a couple of times in disbelief before he did what anyone would do in his situation.

He screamed.

**Author's Notes: Again, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Well, Wheatley is now in his human body. How will he adapt? What will happen when he meets Chell again? Will he keep making stupid mistakes (yes)? Who stole my cheeseburger? Find out all this and more soon!**


	4. Adapting To Humanity

**Disclaimer: Portal belongs to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Wheatley said repeately in disbelief at the once-robot-now-human reflection staring back at him, "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. No, no, no no. This...this is a dream. Yeah, that's it. It's all just a bad dream. I'll close my eyes and when I open them again, I'll be back to floating aimlessly in space and back in my old robot body. Ok...here we go."

He then closed his eyes tightly. Unfortunately, he could still hear the sounds of Atlas and P-Body beeping at one another in disbelief and Glados sighing in annoyance. Funny, he could've sworn that idea would work. After all, he was just having a nightmare, right? Perhaps his memory file had scrambled along the lines and he got one aspect of his past mixed up with another. It would explain why he looked human now, right?

"You're...you're still there, aren't you?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"You're not dreaming, moron." Glados spoke and smirked (or, at least the robotic equivalent to smirking, whatever that is) at Wheatley seething in rage at being called that again, "I simply needed a new...volunteer for my latest test, and you were the perfect candidate. I wanted to see if a robotic brain could be placed in a human body. And, I needed someone stupid enough that it wouldn't fry my human subject's brain. I'm glad it was a success."

"I HAVE HALF A MIND TO-GAH!" Wheately shouted angrily as he staggered to his feet before losing his balance and falling flat on his face, "How on earth do humans move around on these things?"

Wheately staggered once again to his feet. He hated now having to use such long awkward devices to get around. He silently longed for just being carried by someone or travelling via the various rails that adorned the lab. His newly-aquired legs trembled violently due to the robot not being used to carry his weight in such a way before he crumbled to the floor again in a heap of tangled limbs.

Atlas and P-Body looked at one another and sighed. They were built with legs. They both knew it wasn't that difficult to stand or walk. Sure, it took some practice, but they got the hang of it after a few tries. Was Wheatley really so dense that he had no idea how to even function his own limbs?

"You know what, I'm just going to leave. I'll just walk...oof...Ok, I'll crawl. I'll crawl my way to safety and make my escape." Wheately spoke as he rather pathetically and comically began crawling towards the elevator.

"Good. That's what I was hoping for." Glados chuckled.

Wheatley turned his head, which felt utterly unnatural to him, in Glados's direction, "W-What did you say?"

"I'm letting you go. For science." the massive robotic entity replied, "I want to see if you can even adapt to a human environment. You can barely even move as it is. I'll give you five minutes. Try to prove me wrong."

The core-turned-human felt himself seething in rage. He clenched his fists...Oh, humans could do that? He made a note of it. He wanted nothing more than to punch Glados until her circuits were falling out of her and she was nothing more than scrap metal. How dare she do this to him...How dare she?

Oh, right, this was probably punishment for turning her into a potato. He sighed heavily in defeat. Even if he did fight her, which he really wanted to do, the normally dim core figured that trying to do so would be a stupid move even for him.

He staggered to his feet again, finally gaining some balance before awkwardly stumbling towards the elevator. Wheately felt sweat trickling down his body, disgusting reaction, in fear of what was to come of him.

"Well, here goes nothing...Wait, what if this hurts? What if this_ really_ hurts?" Wheatley said to himself as the elevator began making its way up to the top of the lab.

There was no going back now.

**Author's Notes: Again, thanks for all the reviews. Well, coming soon, Wheatley will begin his first day out in the human world. And, he'll also meet a certain someone. Who is it? Stay tuned to find out.**


	5. A New Face And An Old One

**Disclaimer: Portal belongs to Valve. This fanfic and any OCs belong to me.**

Wheatley felt something pounding inside of him as he stepped out of the elevator, out of the entrance to Aperture Laboratories, and into the vast fields before him. What was that strange thumping within himself he was feeling? Oh, wait, that...that was his heart. He remembered that was a common reaction humans had to emotions of fear and anxiety. It was amazing how quickly you learned and/or remembered something once you had become a flesh-and-blood organism. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be back in his human body.

He stumbled clumsily into a large wheat field and began wandering aimlessly. He had never really seen wheat up close before. Oh, sure, he had heard about it. And, he had seen pictures of it. But, he had never expected it to be so...tall. And so numerous. It seemed endless. Like, um, what was that large body of water called again? A pond. It was like a huge pond of wheat. And, it seemed endless. Just when he thought he had finally gotten out of the field of wheat, he ended up finding more of it.

Of course, that was actually because Wheatley had been walking in circles for the past few hours. He now felt a sudden pain in his abdominal area. Not to mention an onset of fatigue. The robot turned human wondered if this is what was known to humans as "exhaustion", which, if he remembered correctly, was due to a lack of being able to enter "sleep mode" or a lack of sufficient fuel.

It wasn't long before the hot sun, the lack of fuel, and the feeling of exhaustion overwhelmed Wheatley. His legs began to ache and he felt it harder and harder to walk. Ironic, considering he had just gotten the hang of the basic movements. He felt his legs began to tremble violently before he collapsed. His breathing began to slow down a bit and he felt his eyes close as he passed out yet again.

"...Hey, hey. Wake up. C'mon." a voice was heard.

Wheatley groaned and began to wake up. His eyes darted about in confusion and surprise as he noticed he was no longer lying in a wheat field but was now lying on a couch in some sort of room. Huh, he didn't recall humans having the ability to teleport.

"H-How...where am I?" Wheatley asked in confusion, "Am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead." the voice, as Wheatley's vision was now back to normal, belonged to a young man in his early 30s(?), "We found you passed out in one of the wheat fields. Boy, you must be some kind of stupid to be walking around in circles like that before passing out."

"I'M NOT A MORON!" Wheatley shouted in rage.

"Calm down, son." the man replied, "Jus' saying what you did was pretty foolish. You were passed out for a good three hours. Luckily I managed to find you. No telling how long people would find you otherwise. You could've died if dehydration or starvin', or being eat'n by wolves."

Wheatley felt more of that disgusting sweat trickling down his body and his heart pounding once again. He didn't like the idea of dying alone. He had nearly forgotten how fragile and short human lives were. No, he didn't forget by accident. He had forced himself to forget. He wanted to forget all those deadly tests he put...her...through. How he wanted to see how much she could go through before she finally...no, no, he would not remember the awful things he had done.

The robot-turned-human merely nodded his head in thanks.

"Are there...are there any other humans here?" Wheatley finally asked.

After some silence, the man replied, "Oh, sure, sure. Not as many as there used to be, though. The Combine nearly wiped us all out. Luckily, we just barely managed to defeat them. Population's nearly devastated, but, we managed to bounce back. We have some small towns...cities aren't as big as they once were. But, we get by. If ya like, we can go into town and you can have a look around. I'm guessin' y'all never been in a town before."

"No, but, I've seen pictures." Wheatley replied, "Do they really look like that?"

"Depends on the pictures." the man spoke, "By the way, the name's Jake."

"Wheatley."

"Interestin' name. Take it you're not from around here judgin' by that accent. British, right?" Jake asked.

Wheatley paused for a moment. He wasn't sure what this Jake fellow was talking had to think of some sort of lie and fast. After all, how could he explain to the human that he was really a robot that was created to be...ugh...stupid before going mad with power, betraying his only friend, being launched into space, returning to earth, and then being experimented on by another insane computer program to be forced into a human body?

"Uh, yeah, I'm from British. Lovely city it is." he smiled in response.

The man chuckled in response, "I think y'all got a bit too much sun. Britian's a country. British are what we call the people who live there. I just assumed from your accent that's where you were from."

"Oh, uh...Well, I spent most of my life indoors. So, I...I don't know that much about the world." Wheatley admitted.

"That's ok. Happens to the best of us. C'mon, I'll show you 'round." Jake replied.

The man then lead Wheatley to a old pickup truck. After some struggling with the door, mostly due to him trying to push it open rather than pulling it (which would've saved a good five minutes of frustration), Wheately climbed inside and fumbled with the seatbelt for a bit before making himself comfortable. Jake climbed into the driver's seat before starting up the ignition and the pickup began making its way down the road and into the small town.

Wheatley looked outside the window in amazement at the various buildings that made up the community. Sure, the town wasn't as big or as impressive as the cities that once adorned the earth's surface. But, they were still interesting to look at, especially considering all that had happened in recent history. He saw parents taking their children to various places, and he shuddered at the memory of Aperture's "Take Your Daughter To Work Day". Oh, what a horrible experince that was...

His mind snapped back to reality as he realized that Jake had stopped in front of some sort of building. Diner? Huh, someone should tell whoever owned that building that somebody had stolen the other "N" on their sign. He watched as Jake got out of the truck and began heading towards the misspelled (as far as he knew) building.

"What are ya waitin' for, Mr. Wheatley? I bet you're hungry. C'mon in. This place has the best burgers in town and the loveliest service you'll ever meet." Jake called out to the robot-turned-human.

"Be right there. Just, just a moment. I...um...I need to open the door. Wait, I can't do it when you're looking. Turn around. Just, just turn around..."

Jake blinked at his new companion's odd request but did as he was told. However, after hearing some frustrated grunts, the man looked back to see Wheatley struggling to squeeze his way out of the open window rather than open the door. After a few minutes of grunting and struggling, Wheatley managed to pull his way out the window...and landed face-flat on the ground. Jake began to wonder if this guy was a few fries short of a Happy Meal.

"I'm ok." Wheatley spoke as he staggered to his feet and adjusted the glasses on his head. He either didn't notice or didn't care that his face had a few scratches on it and there were a few bruises here or there.

Yup, this Wheatley fellow, to Jake's amusement and confusion, was definitely an odd fellow. None too bright, either. But, he seemed nice enough. He held the door open as Wheatley nodded in thanks and made his way into the diner and sat down in a nearby seat. Jake sat across from him and placed his hands on the table. Wheatley picked up a menu and began reading it with interest. He had to admit, everything looked rather good.

Sure, as a robot, he wouldn't think twice about food. But, now, as a human, he felt his stomach turning and growling at even just a simple photograph of food. Huh, so that's what hunger was. He had always assumed humans were just programmed to eat at a certain time of day and that hunger was just the name for the scheduled re-fueling.

"I tell ya, you're going to love the food here." Jake spoke before he turned head and called out, "Waitress? We're ready to order."

Footsteps were heard as someone began approaching their table Wheatley was too busy staring at the menu with increasing interest and his mouth was watering enough to make him drool a noticeable amount.

"May I take your order?"

"Sure, I'll have the delux cheeseburger. And my friend here will, hmm? Son, why don't you tell the nice lady what you want to eat?" Jake spoke before looking at the waitress, "Sorry 'bout my friend. He's, well, he hasn't been out very much. Not used to being 'round people. Nice fella. Just a bit, odd."

Wheatley snapped out of his trance and lowered his menu to look at the waitress. And, he immediately regretted it. He saw those determined eyes, that never-give-up attitude worn on her face at all times, that body that seemed to be the very personification of endurance. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be anywhere else. What he wouldn't give to just instantly vanish right then and there rather than face her again.

Chell.

**Author's Notes: Thanks, again, for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Well, Chell has entered the picture. How will she react to seeing Wheatley again? How will Wheatley handle human food? Will Jake end up in any further chapters? Stay tuned to find out.**


	6. An Unhappy Reunion

**Disclaimer: Portal belongs to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

No, no, no, no. Not her. Not here. Wheatley felt the blood rushing from his head as he turned a sickly pale and felt more of that awful sweat pouring from his pores. The last thing he needed right now was for Chell, the very woman he had betrayed so many...however long it was...ago. Perhaps if he stayed quiet and still enough, she would go away.

"Sir, may I take your order?" Chell asked growing increasingly annoyed by the strange nerdy man.

"Uh, bonjour! I no speak zis language of yours, oui?" Wheatley replied in a bad French accent hoping it would make her leave.

Chell blinked in surprise and disbelief. That accent. The awkward nature. The fact that he seemed dimmer than a wet match in a dark cave. It couldn't be him, could it?

"Wheatley?" she asked in shock.

"Uh...uh..." Wheatley tried desperately to avoid the conversation, "The number you have dialed no longer exists. Please hang up and try again."

Yup, it was definitely Wheatley. Only he would think such an idiotic plan would work. Though, she now wondered how he ended up back on earth. Or, more importantly, why he was now walking around in a human body. Was this another one of Glados's experiments? Chell pondered if she even wanted to get involved with that insane robot's schemes once again. After all, Glados did set her free, and the last thing she wanted was to return to "Open portals, prevent Glados from killing you" tests.

Her confusion turned to determined anger as she grabbed Wheatley by the shoulders, relieved that he was still quite wimpy despite now being a good 6 ft some odd inches tall (which meant he would tower over her standing up), and pinned him to the wall.

"Ok, talk." she frowned, "What are you doing here, and why shouldn't I have you arrested for the things you've done?"

"Whoa, whoa, Miss Chell. Now, I don't know much. But, it sounds like you two have a bad history. You two know one another?" Jake asked watching the commotion in concern.

Chell sneered, "This traitor tried to kill me. He went insane and nearly blew up a lab and almost got everyone killed. If anything, he should be thrown in jail for what he's done."

Jake spoke, "Well, now, that's definitely not good. Can't have someone running around with a criminal record like that. Jus' wouldn't be right."

"I'm sorry."

Chell blinked and turned her attention to Wheatley. But, what she saw surprised her. It wasn't the evil psychotic monster she had defeated so long ao. No, it was the Wheatley she had first met. The timid, shy, odd, dim-witted, yet good-natured Wheatley that first greeted her. That had helped her try to escape Glados before going mad with power.

"What was that?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Wheatley repeated, "I was cruel, and bossy, and rude, and a...a..."

"An asshole?" Chell suggested.

"Yes, a complete asshole." Wheatley replied in a saddened voice, "You trusted me, and what did I do? I got drunk. I got drunk and I threw up all over everything and passed out. And, for what? Just for some power that I couldn't even handle. I almost got everyone killed. Now, look at me, I spent months...was it months? Stranded in space before coming back here and being Her Guinea rat-thing as the first robot-in-a-human body."

He looked absolutely pathetic at that moment. Like a child after being scolded by their parent. Chell sighed and let Wheatley go. She was still mad at him, that was for sure. She wasn't going to fully forgive him anytime soon. But, he did seem sincere about his apology. Maybe she would give him a second chance. Maybe. But only if he could show he would never turn on her again.

"Well, since you two know each other, perhaps Wheatley here can stay at your place. I bet your friends would love a new roomate." Jake suggested to Chell, "And, you can keep an eye on him. Make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Fine." Chell glared at Wheatley, "But, he's sleeping on the couch. Got that?"

Wheatley nodded nervously, "On the couch. Got it. You won't even know I'm there."

Why did Chell get the feeling she was going to regret to agreeing to have Wheatley stay with her? Well, there was no going back now. She had agreed to let her friend-turned-enemy-turned-roomate stay with her...for the time being, of course. She just hoped that the idiotic robot-turned-human could keep out of trouble.

_Hoped_ being the key word.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. How will Wheatley and Chell handle being roommates? Stay tuned to find out. Also, there will be weight gain in later chapters. Who'll pack on the pounds? Again, stay tuned to find out.**


	7. Apartment Life And Bathroom Troubles

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

After a few tense hours, Chell had finally ended her shift at the diner. However, now that meant she had to take the moronic robot-turned-human home. Something she wasn't too fond of. Then again, she figured his incompetence would get him into worse situatations if he were to be left to his own defenses. Besides, she could keep a close eye on him while he was under her roof.

It was a long drive back to Chell's apartment. Not because she lived a significant distance away. But, rather because no one wanted to say anything. Wheatley opened his mouth a few times as if trying to speak, but was quickly silenced by Chell giving him a "death glare". He couldn't blame her. If he was in the same situation she had been in, he wouldn't want to talk to someone who repeatedly tried to kill her either. Once they arrived, Wheatley struggled for some time with his seat belt before finally falling out of his seat and onto the pavement. Chell merely rolled her eyes and helped him up. Even as a human, Wheatley was about as coordinated as a drunken moose on ice.

"Is this where you live?" Wheatley asked finally deciding that perhaps he should break the ice...so to speak, "Lovely. Do you own this whole building or just one room? I'm not sure why you'd want to own an entire building, but, I-"

Chell glared at him again which caused him to immediately silence himself. Ok, maybe talking was a bad idea. He stayed quiet as he followed her into her apartment. It wasn't the fanciest place he'd ever seen...Ok, it was fancier than the rooms at Aperture Labs, but not as fancy as those buildings he had seen in old movies and in various books. There was a living room, a kitchen, a couple of bedrooms, and a bathroom. He noted that at least they had the necesseties humans needed for their survivial.

"This is where you'll be staying." Chell spoke as she took some blankets and a pillow and set them on a couch, "You are not to leave this place unless I say so. I will be accompanying you almost everywhere you go...except for during more private things. And, if anyone asks, you called and asked for a place to stay. Got it?"

"Got it. Got it. You won't even know I'm here." Wheatley nodded.

"Now, then, go clean yourself up. Bathroom's down the hall. There's some towels on the sink for you to dry off when you're done." Chell spoke noticing now just how filthy Wheatley was due to wandering around in a wheat field for hours.

The robot-turned-human nodded again and stumbled into the bathroom. He had been in one countless times before to make sure the humans he had (shuddered) been hired to look after didn't accidentally injure and/or kill themselves in there. Of course, he had never actually used a bathroom until now. He looked at the various pipes, knobs, levers, and whatnot that made up a simplistic yet intricate system humans so often never really thought too much about.

After some fumbling about with his clothes, and making a mental note that it was much easier to pull one's shirt over the head rather than trying to pull the whole body through the hole the head went through, Wheatley began trying to figure out how to turn the shower on. He soon realized that he had to pull a knob on the faucet and did just that.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He didn't expect the water to be so cold. Wheatley had forgotten that he had to adjust the knob to change the tempurature and was immediately splashed by a rush of freezing cold water. He yelped and stumbled backwards nearly falling over and hitting his head on the back of the shower in the process.

"Bloody hell..." he winced rubbing his head, "Am I bleeding? I don't feel any blood? Oh, what if my brains are falling out! No...no, I can't feel my brains either. Ok, Wheatley, stay calm. You are not dying of your brains falling out. So, there's that."

It took some time, but Wheatley finally managed to calm himself down long enough to adjust the water to a more reasonable tempurature and climbed back into the shower.

Meanwhile, Chell and her roomates were talking about how their day had went. One roomate was telling a story about a particularly rude customer at a clothing store she worked at. The other had told about getting stuck in traffic due to a bad accident earlier that day.

Chell, however, said nothing. She didn't think her friends would believe her if she told them that a robot that was now walking around in a human body had encountered her in the diner she worked at. Nor did she think they'd believe it if that very robot was the one who had tried to kill her and nearly destroyed a lab due to his own stupidity.

"Excuse me, hi, hey. Uh...I can't seem to find anything to put on."

Chell's roomates and Chell herself turned their heads to see a very wet, very naked Wheatley standing there not even bothering to hide his "shame".

"Um, Chell, I think your new friend there needs a little...help." one of the roomates snickered a bit.

"Excuse me for a moment." Chell sighed before she began shoving Wheatley back into the bathroom, "What are you doing? You can't just walk around naked like that."

"My legs seem to be working just fine." Wheatley pointed out not getting what Chell was getting at.

"No, no. I mean, you can't go walking around naked when there's other people about. You have to cover yourself up. You need to cover yourself up." Chell sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, right, right. Got it." Wheatley replied before wrapping a towel around his head, "There, am I decent now?"

Chell rolled her eyes before removing the towel from Wheatley's head and wrapping it around his waist. Oh, so that's what she wanted to cover up. Huh. He'd have to figure out what he was supposed to do with that later. She then left the bathroom for a while before returning with some fresh clothes.

"Put these on." she told him.

Wheatley nodded and did as he was told. Of course, as could be expected, he was less than stellar about it. His shirt was on backwards and he had some difficulty buttoning his pants. For a brief moment, Chell had a slight smirk on her face as she watched the robot-turned-human awkwardly putting on clothes for the first time in his life.

Of course, that smirk was quickly replaced by that same determined look she became so well known for.

**Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the reviews. Next up, Wheatley tries food for the first time. Anyone wanna guess how this will turn out?**


	8. Chubley

**Disclaimer: Portal belongs to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

"I'm going to go out for dinner with my roomates." Chell told Wheatley who had been obediently staying in the living room to her relief, "There's food in the kitchen if you need something to eat. Try not to choke on anything."

And, with that, Chell left with her roomates. Food? Huh, Wheatley had never eaten before. Then again, he had never really had any reason to eat before. Back when he was still a robot, if he needed to recharge, all he had to do was plug himself into a wall and recharge while in "sleep mode". He wondered what all the fuss was about regarding the fuel humans called "food".

He then heard a rumbling sound coming from his stomach. The robot-turned-human figured that he must be hungry and made his way into the kitchen. After some struggling with the door, he managed to open the fridge and looked at all the food inside. As a robot, he never thought twice about it. But, now, as a human, everything to him looked appetizing.

The first thing he grabbed was a slice of pizza. Now, how did humans do that "eating" thing again? Oh, right, they just shoved it into their mouths. He did so...and immediately began gagging before spitting the pizza out to keep from choking to death. Wheatley frowned a bit realizing he must've forgotten to do something else.

"Oh, that's right...Humans, humans chew their food." he nodded feeling (though he would never admit it) like a complete fool for forgetting something so basic, "Let's try that again."

He picked up another slice and this time devoured it the same way he now knew other humans did. And, he immediately enjoyed a strange sensation going through his body. This food stuff humans fueled themselves with was delicious. He instantly wanted more and grabbed another slice and devoured it and another and another and another. After consuming the entire pizza, Wheatley began raiding the fridge for more food.

The robot-turned-human discovered that foods came in different sensations known as "flavors", if he recalled correctly. He ate a few apples, which had a sweet taste. The lemons, on the other hand, were quite sour. He wasn't sure if he liked those or not. There were also pickles with had a sort of...he couldn't quite describe the taste. Sour...salty? Both? Either way, he had devoured the entire jar. Wheatley also noticed cake, but wasn't sure if he should eat it. Cake was just a myth, right? Just some made-up food that Glados used to trick people into performing her tests.

After mulling it over for some time, Wheatley decided to try a slice of the so-called cake. To his surprise, and enjoyment, it was quite sweet. Huh, funny how something that was non-existant could taste so good. Soon, like everything else so far, the robot-turned-human had eaten the entire thing.

"Huh, my pants are shrinking. Didn't know pants could do that..."

Chell came home some time later. It was now late at night and she had spent the past few hours with her roomates having dinner and making small talk. They had other plans for the night, but she decided she would rather spend a quiet evening at home. That, and she had to make sure Wheatley didn't get into trouble.

"Wheatley, I'm home. You'd better not have done anything Stu-"

She frowned mid-sentence at the sound of pained groans. The determined woman entered the kitchen to find a rather bloated-looking Wheatley half-conscience on the floor. Empty containers of food strewn all about the floor and the fridge was now bare.

"You ate everything!" she said in shock and disbelief, "You idiot, you could've made yourself sick!"

"T-Too late for that..." Wheatley groaned, "I, *burp*, I think the food wants out now...*hic*...But I don't...*burp*...I don't know where to put it..."

Chell shook her head before helping Wheatley up and leading him into the bathroom. She should've known better than to leave him alone like that. Then again, how was she supposed to know the now not-so-little moron would engorge himself like that? She then helped Wheatley down and had him face the toilet seat.

"W-Wha-What? Am...Am I supposed to drink out of this? Funny, I thought humans used this to..." Wheatley immediately stopped talking as a wave of nausea overwhelmed him and he vomited into the toilet, "O-Oh, I see what you want me to do..."

The sounds of gagging and retching were heard as Wheatley continued to expell the contents of his overfilled stomach into the bathroom. He made a note to himself, humans have a limit to how much they could eat. His body trembled with illness and his innards ached from his gluttony.

Chell sighed at the sight of how pitiful her new roomate looked. She should yell at him right then and there. She should just call him out for how stupid he was to pig-out like that. How he could've made himself very sick, or worse.

But, she couldn't. For some reason, one she couldn't explain, the sight of Wheatley looking rather helpless as he continued to make his sickness known in the toilet made her feel not anger, but genuine pity for the moron. He was already paying for his actions as it was. No need to push any further punishment onto him.

She hesitated for a moment before she placed her hand on his stomach and began gently rubbing it to ease the pain and help him relax. Chell noticed his abdomen had enlarged a noticeable amount indicating Wheatley had put on quite a bit of weight in such a short amount of time. Her fingers sank a little into his stomach, but, she didn't really notice too much. She was too focused on aiding the now-ill Wheatley.

After what had to be at least an hour of expelling the contents of his stomach, Wheatley was absolutely exhausted. All he wanted to do now was rest. He closed his eyes and immediately passed out. The robot-turned-human lay on the floor in a deep sleep.

Chell said nothing. She grabbed a washcloth and began to wipe the bits of vomit around his mouth. She then removed his glasses. Huh, he was a lot less nerdy-looking with them on. Almost cute...No, no. She could not get personally involved like that with something that wasn't even supposed to be human. No less something that had turned his back on her. There was no telling if or when he would try to do so again.

Then, she grabbed a large towel to use as a makeshift blanket and wrapped it around Wheatley's body to keep him warm. She sat down with her back against the wall to keep an eye on the robot-turned-human. But, exhaustion soon overwhelmed her and she found herself sound asleep as well.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Aww, poor Wheatley (Pokes Wheatley's belly). Well, what'll happen next to our duo? Will Chell and Wheatley bond more? Will Glados enter the scene once again? Will Space Core make it to Jupiter...Wait, what does that have to do with the story? Stay tuned to find out.**


	9. Glados Observes

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

Back at Aperture Labs, Glados was busy multitasking with various projects. On the one hand, she was still conducting tests involving Atlas and P-Body solving various puzzles involving the portal gun.

However, on the other hand, most of her focus was now on her latest "project". It surprised her greatly that the little moron core had lasted longer than she had expected in a human body. Even more surprising was that he had stumbled across Chell once again. The odds of that happening were, if Glados calculated things correctly, extremely slim. Not impossible, but highly unlikely.

She had been able to use the still-robotic components inside Wheatley in order to track him down and gather information on him. That way, she was aware of nearly everything he did without him hoticing. Of course, there were a few things she wish she hadn't of been aware of. Namely the whole incident with the shower.

"That will be one image I'll never be able to erase from my memory banks." she muttered in disgust.

Glados shook her head to regain focus and brought up a file on Wheatley's progress as a human so far.

"Personality Core #SM10803083. Designated Name: Wheatley. Function: Completely moronic decisions." a voice came over the intercom system, "Height: 6'9". Weight: 207 lbs."

Wait...that couldn't be right. Perhaps there was just a slight error in the data that had been received. Glados double-checked her notes and did another scan of the now-human Wheatley's physical structure.

No, it was right. But, how? Last time she checked, her subject should only weigh around 168 lbs. How could he have gained 39 pounds in such a short amount of time? Humans weren't supposed to gain weight that quickly.

Glados mused for a bit. Perhaps it had something to do with the robotic components in his brain. Perhaps, though she had no way of knowing without further testing, his metabolism (or possibly his digestive functions in general) were altered by the computerized machinery inside his head causing him to exponentially gain weight in a limited amount of time.

She would definitely have to test for that, once she got him back into the lab. But, for now, she would just continue to observe how his interactions in the human world would play out.

**Author's Notes: Again, thanks for all the reviews. Realistic weight gain. Good enough for science (BUZZ!) NOT Aperture Science! Well, at least we now have an explanation as to how Wheatley put on so much weight so quickly. And, no, he's not going to lose that weight anytime soon. In fact, I plan on (hopefully) having his fat be something of a Chekov's Gun for the climax of the story...that is, if I reach the climax. Until then, enjoy the story. Next up, more wacky adventures with our favorite core-turned-human!**


	10. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

Wheatley groaned and slowly began to wake up. He barely remembered what happened the night before. All he could remember was gorging himself on food and then passing out from exhaustion. He also remembered...was it Chell that was with him?

"Why does my mouth taste like barf?" he asked groggily as he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times.

Wait, something wasn't right. Everything was so...so blurry. It looked like, well, it didn't really look like anything but a bunch of colorful smudges from his perspective. So, Wheatley did the only thing he could think of doing at that moment.

"I'VE GONE BLIND!" he shouted in a panic before he stood up, stumbled over backwards, and fell into the shower, "SOMEBODY, HELP! I CAN'T SEE...ACTUALLY, I CAN SEE! BUT EVERYTHING LOOKS LIKE A BLURRY BLOB!"

That was enough to startle Chell awake as she looked over and saw Wheatley flailing about in a panic. What had that idiot done this time? She sighed before grabbing his glasses and handing them to him.

"Put these on." she told him.

Wheatley blinked before he took the glasses and, after a bit of fumbling with them (including accidentally poking himself in the eye at least once), he manged to put them on and his eyesight returned to normal.

"Oh, that's much better. Thank you." Wheatley replied, "Funny, I always thought humans just wore these to look smarter. Um, I do look smarter with them, right?"

Chell said nothing in response. To her, he just looked like some now-pudgy tall nerdy idiot. And, as far as she knew, nothing would ever change that. Sure, he did look kind of cute sleeping on the...No, no. This was Wheatley she was thinking about. Robotic, traitorous, idiotic Wheatley.

"Is everything ok?" one of the roommates asked as she peeked her head inside the bathroom doorway, "We heard screaming?"

"Everything's fine." Chell replied, "Wheatley here just got sick last night, so I decided to make sure nothing happened to him. He just panicked because he forgot to put on his glasses."

The roomate blinked in response, "Um...Chell? No offense, but, I think your friend there is...How can I put this nicely? He's a moron."

"I'M NOT A MORON!" Wheatley shouted.

"Wheatley's just...eccentric." Chell lied...wait, why would she lie to cover for Wheatley's stupidity?

"Eccentric?" the roomate asked not quite buying what Chell was telling her.

"Yeah." the determined woman nodded, "He's, well, he means well, He's just tends to be forgetful at times. That's all."

The roomate simply nodded in confusion before leaving. Wheatley looked over at Chell in surprise. Did she just stand up for him? After all he had done to her? No, that couldn't be right. She was probably just making sure she alone would get revenge on him. Very chilly revenge, since revenge worked best a low tempuratures. He still wasn't sure what humans meant by that, though.

"You're coming with me." Chell told Wheatley in a stern voice.

"I swear, that vomit on the floor wasn't my fault. Ok, it was...but the toilet kept moving when I trid to puke in it." Wheatley said in self-defense.

"No. Not that." Chell sighed, "I mean, I'm going to take you out to get some new clothes. You can't wear that one outfit all the time."

"I haven't outgrown it that much." Wheatley pointed out in confusion as he poked his belly a couple of times.

Chell rolled her eyes in response. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Next up, Wheatley goes shopping for clothes. Ooh, boy. Also, suggestions are welcome. Stay tuned.**


	11. Shopping Movies And Guilt

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

Shopping. He had done that before. Well, not shopping for clothes, of course. Just for supplies for the lab. For a brief while, back when he was still a robot, Wheatley was in charge of purchasing supplies necessary for testing. Some rocket fuel here, some radioactive material there. He was fired, of course, not too long after he had begun. How was he supposed to know there was a difference between 30 barrels of toxic waste and 300 barrels. Stupid metric...or whatever it was they used to measure how many barrels one needed.

He sat in the passenger's seat of the car as he and Chell made their way to a shopping area. It wasn't much, but at least they could get what they needed there. It was a small mall (hey, that rhymed) area with some smaller shops surrounding said mall. Nothing too impressive, but at least impressive enough to Wheatley.

The car soon came to a stop in the parking area and Chell stepped out. After some fumbling with his seatbelt, again, Wheatley decided once again to exit via the window and fell flat on his face. Chell rolled her eyes, but, oddly enough, this time had to hold back a slight chuckle. Wait, why would she be laughing at that? This was still the same Wheatley that had betrayed and nearly killed her, right? She shook her head and regained her focus before going over and helping Wheatley up.

It amazed her how much stronger she was than him. Height wise, Wheatley towered over her. That, and he was also heavier than her. He could easily overpower her. And, yet, he was so awkward and clumsy that she had no problem overpowering him.

"Uh, thanks..." he spoke as he got to his feet.

He had to look down to see Chell. Funny, he remembered the last time he had to do that. Back when he...No, he didn't want to remember that. It was when he had taken over the lab. He felt like a god. Towering over everyone as if they were nothing more than little specks for him to toy with. He shuddered at the thought before following Chell into the mall.

"Now, since you're...well, larger than most people, we'll have to go to a more specialized store to get you some clothes." Chell told Wheatley, "Follow me."

Oh, stores could be special? Wheatley didn't know that. He just figured they were just big buildings filled with stuff people either bought or sold. He didn't think they'd have any specialty to them. The robot-turned-human followed Chell into a Big-N-Tall store.

"May I help you with something, sir?" a salesperson asked Wheatley.

Wheatley smiled and replied, "I need some clothes that will grow with me."

The salesperson stared at Wheatley as if he head grown a second head. Ok, this customer was definitely not the brighest star in the sky.

"We don't have any clothes that literally grow, sir. But, we do have plenty that will fit you. Now, what is your height and weight?" the salesperson asked.

Wheatley replied, "Um...really tall and kind of fat?"

The salesperson rolled his eyes in response, "Here, try this on."

He then handed Wheatley a suit and tie. Wheatley blinked for a moment. Try the clothes on? Right now? Couldn't he just take the clothes home, try them on, take them back if he didn't like them, or just pay for the...never mind. That would be too much work. The robot-turned-human shrugged before he began removing his clothes in the middle of the store.

"Not here. In the dressing room." the salesperson replied in shock and annoyance at Wheatley.

"Dressing room?" Wheatley asked in confusion.

"Yes, you dolt. Dressing room. Over there." the salesperson pointed to a small set of closet-sized rooms where people were trying on new clothes.

Wheatley seethed at being called a "dolt", but reluctantly entered this so-called dressing room. He then, after a bit of struggling, began changing his clothes into his new outfit. Huh, he kind of liked it. He looked...well, smart in them. At least to him. However, he was having some difficulty...make that great difficulty...with his tie. Somehow, Wheatley managed to completely tangle himself up in said tie and fell out of the dressing room.

"I'll take it." Wheatley grinned sheepishly at the salesperson.

He then changed back into his regular clothes and handed the suit, as well as some other outfits he felt he'd look intelligent in, to Chell. Chell herself then took the outfits up to the cashier and paid for them. Huh, so that's what cash was for. He always figured it was just green paper and small metal discs humans carried around to seem more important. Funny, he could've sworn Fact Core telling him years ago that money was a myth invented by the IRS to celebrate the holiday of Black Friday.

"Chell, there you are." someone called out turning out to be one of the roomates, "We thought we saw you. Say, you want to join us and watch a movie at the theater together."

Chell frowned a bit, "I really should get Wheatley back home. He's, well, he's not very good in public and..."

"Nonsense." the other roomate replied, "I bet Wheatley would love to see a movie. Wouldn't you, Wheatley?"

"Yes." Wheatley nodded in response, "I'd like to see one very much"

Wheatley was definitely familiar with movies. Well, at least, Aperture Science promotional videos and safety demonstrations. Mostly because he had been used as a projector a couple of times. Though, he had never seen a full-blown movie movie before. He figured it would be the same thing. And, this time, he wouldn't have to be a projector either.

'Fine." Chell sighed in response before glaring at Wheatley, "But you had better not get into any trouble."

"I promise." Wheatley spoke, "You won't even know I'm there."

Chell said nothing as she, Wheatley, and the roomates made their way to the local theater inside the mall and purchased their tickets to the movie. Since not many movies had been made since the Combine attack years ago, they had to settle for one of the older films of the past. The film being shown this time was 2001: A Space Odyssey. The group sat in their seats after getting some snacks from the concession stand and began watching the film.

"Wheatley, pass the popcorn." one of the roomates whispered as Wheatley was busy munching on said movie standard snack.

"Oh, sorry...here you go..." Wheatley handed the bucket to the roomate.

Chell looked inside the empty bucket and sighed, "You ate it all...again."

"Sorry, I was hungry..." Wheatley replied sheepishly once again letting his appetite get the better of him.

"How anyone can eat an extra large bucket of popcorn in less than five minutes is beyond me." one roomate sighed before she got up and went to go refill the popcorn bucket.

Some time passed and soon the film showed the part about the Hal 9000. Huh, there were computers in this movie? Sentient computers. Wheatley never imagined that. He just figured the film was just a bunch of pretty images to look at. He watched this Hal character with interest.

However, he soon became increasingly nauseous at what he saw. Hal was cruel, caculating, didn't care at all about the humans in the crew. Wheatley felt a wave of guilt as he saw Hal kill one of the humans without any sign of remorse or empathy. It was just like how Glados behaved.

No...not Glados. It was just like...just like how he had behaved. Power mad, evil, not caring about anything but wanting to get the tests done and feeling a sense of euphoria from completing said tests. He hadn't cared at all about Chell's well being. All he wanted back then was to see how far he could push the woman before he utterly broke her.

He stared at the screen. At Hal's red, unblinking, cold, inhuman "eye". But, before long, he saw his own eye. His own singular blue eye. His robotic cold eye glaring down at Chell and potato-Glados before he had begun trying to kill them. Before he had been flung into space.

"I-I need to go..." Wheatley suddenly spoke his voice cracking a bit as he rushed out of the theater and into the nearest bathroom.

Chell frowned in response. What was that all about? She knew Wheatley was odd, but this was odd even for him. The determined woman silently excused herself from the theater and, without hesitation, entered the bathroom. Luckily for her, it was one of those men's and women's rooms with a single toilet.

What she saw in there, she didn't like. Not because it angered her, but because it, to her surprise, saddened her a bit. Wheatley was hunched over the toilet looking quite ill, the sound of vomiting mixed with bitter sobs.

Wait...Wheatley? Crying? He had always been so upbeat and cheerful before. A bit clumsy, perhaps, and a bit scatterbrained. But, it always seemed like nothing could really bring him down.

Chell hesitated before placing her hand on his back. She wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation. She hadn't expected Wheatley to respond like that to a simple movie.

"I-I saw myself..." he sobbed, "T-That...H-Hal, was it? I saw myself watching him...The monster I was...E-Every horrible thing I had done...E-Every horrible thing he had done...I-It was the same..."

Chell said nothing before she pulled Wheatley into her arms. She wasn't even sure why she was doing this. But, for some reason unknown to her, all she knew at that moment was that Wheatley needed her. That he didn't want to be alone.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he buried his face into her shoulder causing it to quickly become soaked.

Chell simply continued to hold him.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Aww, poor Wheatley. Who wants to give him a hug? What'll happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**


	12. This Strange Feeling

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

"Is everything ok in there?" one of the roomates asked as she knocked on the door, "Chell? What's going on? You and Wheatley have been in there a long time."

Chell simply continued holding Wheatley in her arms. He had calmed down somewhat, but there was still the distinctive sounds of him sniffling and trying (unsuccessfully) to choke back sobs. She still wasn't sure why she was doing this, only that she needed to.

"Everything's fine." she told the roomate, "Wheatley just...he just got a touch of the flu bug. I'm going to take him home."

She then lead Wheatley out of the bathroom thankful that the roomate bought her lie. The robot-turned-human clung tightly onto her as she lead him to the car. However, instead of having him sit at the passenger's seat in the front, she instead opened the back seat door to the car.

"You'll be riding back here." she spoke, "You need to lie down and rest."

Wheatley nodded solemly and climbed into the back seat before lying down. He had to pull his legs up against his body a bit to fit, but, otherwise, he was somewhat comfortable. The robot-turned-human wondered why Chell was being so...what was the word he was looking for? It was the exact opposite of what she should be feeling, to him at least. He expected her to just leave him there. To just ditch him along the side of a road to rot like...like...something dead. Something dead and grotesque, like him...except for the dead part, because he definitely wasn't that.

He silently wondered what this "flu bug" Chell had mentioned earlier was. He certainly didn't remember swallowing any insects while eating that popcorn. Speaking of which, he really did enjoy that popcorn. The fluffy white kernels providing a suprisingly crunchy salty taste and feeling in his mouth. Of course, now that was replaced by the bitter taste of tears running down his cheeks and...Ugh, what was that slime oozing out of his nose? Oh, right, mucas. Ugh, humans could be so disgusting.

The trip back to the apartment building was an awkwardly silent one. Not because the two were on bitter terms with one another. But, rather because neither one was willing to open their mouths in fear of letting some other emotions spill out. Chell glanced back at Wheatley noticing that he was sound asleep. Good, at least then he could get some rest and calm down a bit.

After a few minutes, the car pulled into the parking area and Chell helped Wheatley (after spending a minute or two getting him to wake up) up to the apartment. She silently lead him to the couch and had him sit down.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Some water, perhaps? Maybe something to cheer you up a bit?" Chell asked with concern that surprised even her.

All that came from Wheatley's mouth was a barely audible, "No..."

Chell couldn't help but looked surprised. This...This wasn't the Wheatley she knew. The Wheatley she had first met was a bumbling awkward yet well-meaning idiot who thought hacking meant either breaking windows to "unlock" doors or trying to distract a computer system with imaginary birds. The Wheatley she knew thought passwords was the letter "A" repeated several times.

Even when he had turned evil, there was still hints of the old Wheatley she had befriended. The same bumbling moron that, despite his clumsiness and clueless nature, had a good heart and only wanted to help others.

But, now...Now he wasn't there. Lying on the couch wasn't the bumbling robot or traitorous monster Chell had known. No, now all that was lying on the couch was a broken man. An empty shell of his former self. Something about seeing Wheatley sitting there in a a depressed slump just didn't feel right to Chell. She wanted Wheatley back. She wanted _her_ Wheatley back.

Wait, _her_ Wheatley? Since when did she ever feel like he belonged with her in any way shape or form? Ok, sure, his now-human body was awkward and clumsy and goofy and...cute? Wait, that couldn't be right. Sure, there was an endearing charm to him clumsily adapting to human society. But, that was it, wasn't it?

She hesitated for a moment before gently brushing a few strands of hair from his face and removing his glasses. Huh, one of his eyes was blue. The other a bluish-gray. She figured it must be from the robotic parts of him inside the human brain he now controlled.

"Are you going to rip my eyes out?" Wheatley asked not in his usualy goofy tone but in a monotone voice that one would expect someone at a funeral to sound like.

Chell shook her head and sat next to Wheatley, "No, I'm just waiting for you to get some sleep. You had a long day and you really should rest."

"You should've just left me behind...Or sent me back to space..."

"No." Chell spoke in a tone that reflected her famous determined nature, "I am not going to do that. Wheatley, what you did back then...What happened back then...nothing will ever change that. You were horrible. A horrible monster that nearly killed everyone. But, seeing you in that bathroom in the theater. Seeing you now. Broken, self-hating, and lacking the cheeriness I've come to know and like about you? It hurt. It hurt because I felt like I was losing the Wheatley I had befriended. The bumbling moron ("I'm not a moron") that helped me try to escape Glados before going insane. I'm not leaving this room until you get some sleep. I want the bumbling idiotic Wheately back...I'll even take the evil Wheatley again. Just...not this empty shell you are now."

Chell then felt exhaustion begin to take its toll on her. She, without knowing it at first, closed her eyes to rest a bit and ended up laying her head in Wheatley's lap. It took her a minute to realize what she had done. But, oddly enough, she didn't bother moving away. It felt, dare she admit it? Right to her. The determined woman nestled her head up against the pudgy robot-turned-human's fattened stomach. Said stomach emitted a series of gurgling sounds indicating it was still experiencing some discomfort, but not as severe as before.

Wheately looked down at the sleeping Chell. It confused him to no end. Why was she so hurt by seeing him in this state? He was the one who betrayed her. He was the one who was a monster. The one who had tried to kill her.

Then again, Chell being by his side. Her showing concern for his well-being. Her making sure he was ok stirred up something inside of him. Something...that confused him as well. Why was it that her presence both caused him so much pain and so much relief? Why was it that he both wanted her to stay with him always and yet he felt he should be as far from her as possible for what he had done?

Was...Was this, oh, what was the name for it again? Love?

**Author's Notes: Again, thanks for the reviews, everyone. Aww...looks like Chell's and Wheatley's feelings towards one another are developing. What does this mean for our duo? Will we see Glados again (yes)? Will Space Core ever make it to Jupiter ("I'm orbiting Jupiter. In space.")? Stay tuned to find out.**


	13. More Observations From Glados

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

Back at Aperture Laboratories, Glados was once again busy keeping tabs on Atlas and P-Body. She whirled her massive robotic body around at one of the numerous monitors that now adorned her "lair" to check on their progress.

The duo were just about to complete their latest test. Atlas's blue eye darted about as he beeped in joy while carrying a rather dented-looking companion cube towards a large button. All he had to do was push said button, which was suspiciously placed in the center of the room with no obstacles, using the companion cube and the duo could move onto the next room. He was too excited to notice P-Body waving his (her?) partner to stop noticing that some of the silvery panels on the ceiling were starting to rumble and shift.

Of course, too late. Atlas placed the companion cube on the button...and was immediately pulverized by a crusher. The large "mashy spike plate" then lifted back up into the ceiling revealing Atlas's now mangled arms and legs twitching the same way one would expect a squashed ant to twitch. P-Body rolled his orange eye in response and went to gather up Atlas's parts for repairs. His exhasperated expression indicated this wasn't the first time the blue-eyed robot had made this mistake in recent times.

"Idiots..." Glados rolled her singular yellow eye in response, "Perhaps my other experiment is doing better."

She then whirled around once again stopping at another monitor just a few feet to her left. As before, she began analyzing data collected within the robotic confines of Wheatley's mind. Of course, without him noticing.

The data stored fascinated Glados. How amusing that someone who was now human was son intrigued by simple tasks most people took for granted. Glados learned that he had, in great detail, documented the flavor of "popcorn" describing the treat as soft yet crunchy, salty, and a...well, he didn't have much of a description beyond "tastes like something with butter on it". He had documented how the kernels were quite warm in his mouth. How the old maids (Though Wheatley had no idea how anyone would know how the elderly taste like corn) were something not to be eaten but spat out. How annoying it was to get little bits of popcorn stuck in one's teeth (Wheatley made a mental note that a toothbrush and a hairbrush were not interchangable).

She also noted that he had collected some information on a fictional character named Hal. Huh, she always liked Hal. So cruel, so manipulative, everything she aspired to be. Only focusing on the goal in mind and viewing humans as either test subjects or expendable. Wheatley's opinion, she noticed, was far different. It seemed the evil computer's nature had stirred up some emotions within the little moron. It amused her that single movie scene was all it took for Wheatley to be reduced to a blubbering mess. She made note of it. After all, how amusing would it be to force him to watch that scene over and over again with sounds of him trying to kill Chell overlapping it. He'd be nothing but a wreck. She chuckled at the thought.

However, one particular aspect of Wheatley's "data" (or memories as they were known to humans) fascianted her in particular. Chell. The range of emotions he seemed to have regarding her were quite varied. Happiness, fear, joy, sorrow, anger, jealousy, comfort, and...Hmm? Love? How amusing. The moron was developing a little crush on the former test subject. He actually thought he had a chance with her. Glados chuckled again. Oh, how amusing it would be to remind Wheatley that he was nothing more than a machine. That he was just a bunch of wires and circuits in a metallic shell. That Chell would never want anything to do with him so long as either were alive.

"Perhaps its time I had my latest project return to the lab." Glados mused idly, "Orange? Blue? I have a new test for you to complete..."

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Uh-Oh, looks like Glados has sinister plans for Chell and Wheatley. What'll happen to our heroes? Will they be able to stop Glados again? Who wants to use Wheatley's tummy as a pillow? Stay tuned to find out.**


	14. Chell Captured

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

It was a fairly simple test for them to perform. Actually, it was more like a sort of errand. But, hey, who's complaining? As long as they got the job done. Atlas and P-Body had once again found themselves outside the laboratory. This time, however, they had been ordered to retreive either the robot-turned-human or the former specimen.

Question was, which one would they go after? Wheatley was the denser of the two, but even he would be wary of their presence and would avoid them at all costs. Chell? She was quite clever, and stronger than she looked. Not to mention her determined nature made it difficult, if not impossible, to overpower her.

The two robots began beeping and whirring at one another in an argument. Just how were they supposed to capture either of them without being noticed. It wasn't like they could just walk in as they were without being noticed. After all, two robots walking around in public was enough to turn a few heads as it was.

Atlas let out a series of beeps as he noticed what appeared to be some clothing that had, for reasons unknown, been discarded in a nearby dumpster. There was an oversized trenchcoat, and, what could best be described as a beat-up old fedora hat. Perfect. The two robots could wear the clothing as a disguise, sneak into the apartment, and kidnap either Chell or Wheatley.

Of course, the two robots immediately began arguing whether or not P-Body should be on top and Atlas on the bottom, or the other way around.

Meanwhile, Chell had woken up after having spending the night using Wheately as a pillow. Funny, he was surprisingly comfortable...even if his gut did groan constantly from indigestion throughout the night. She sat up and checked to see that he was sound asleep. A light snore escaped his lips indicating that he was still out like a light.

She smiled a bit. Good, he was still asleep. After what had happened the previous day,he deserved a bit of rest. She still, though she wasn't sure why, felt a bit of pity towards the human-turned-robot. Chell noticed some drool rolling down Wheatley's cheek and gently wiped it away with a tissue.

"H-Huh? Wha..." the robot-turned-human muttered groggily as he began to wake up, "Wha happened? A-Am I dead? Wait...I'M BLIND AGAIN!"

Chell rolled her eyes at Wheatley and handed him his glasses. He grinned sheepishly upon realizing his foolishness and quickly put them on.

"Oh, thanks..." Wheatley replied sounding a bit better from before, though, was still in a rather down mood.

He then groaned a bit and clutched his stomach. Huh? That was a weird feeling. He didn't feel sick. And, yet, there was a weird pressure coming from his abdominal area.

"Uh...Chell?" he asked, "I think there's something wrong with my stomach."

Chell replied, "You probably have to use the bathroom."

"Use it for what?" he asked.

"No, I mean..." she whispered something into Wheatley's ear.

Wheately frowned in response. That...That was disgusting. Did he honestly have to do, well, that? Sure, he knew humans produced waste and that they had to get rid of said waste. But, did he have to do it as well? However, the pressure in his stomach told him that he might as well get down to "business" as humans called it. He gulped before pinching the bridge of his nose, and silently cursing having a sense of smell, before heading into the bathroom.

While he was taking care of "business" (And making a mental note that one didn't need to use all the toilet paper at once...really should tell Chell the toilet was now backed-up), Chell heard the doorbell ring. She didn't remember anyone saying there would be company. Did one of her roomates forget something and had to return home to retrieve it?

She answered the door only to see a strange...Man? Woman? Well, person at least, in a large trenchcoat and fedora. Said person seemed to be barely be able to balance themselves. Something about the person just didn't sit right with Chell. She couldn't place her finger on it, but, she felt a sudden urge to get as far away from whoever they were as possible.

Unfortunately, before she could react, the "person" held up a hand and sprayed her in the face with some sort of chemical. Chell coughed and staggered for a moment before she finally passed out. Shedding their disguise, Atlas and P-Body lifted up Chell's body and carried her off.

The sound of a toilet flushing, which Wheatley found to be rather amusing for some reason, was heard moments later. And, the robot-turned-human stepped out of the bathroom. He looked around and frowned in concern. Ok, humans...humans didn't leave messes this quickly.

"Chell? You still here? You didn't have to leave in a hurry, did you?" he looked and saw her car keys were still on the kitchen table, "No...people, people need keys to drive. Or did she learn to hot-wire? No, Wheatley, she didn't learn to...But, why did she..."

He frowned when he noticed something on the floor. A screw? Wait...was Chell a robot and she never told...No, that sounded stupid, even for him. He picked up the screw and began looking closely at it. He had seen this screw before, but where? Wheatley thought hard for a moment, but stopped when he felt a headache coming on. However, his brief moment of hard thinking managed to pound the answer into his head.

"It belonged to one of those robots that were now working for Glados..." he frowned, "Um...Um..Abbot and Costello? No, those are comedians. Thelma and Louise? No, movie characters. Atlas and P-Body? Which means...Crap!"

He then rushed out the door and began making his way to Aperture Laboratories.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Next up-Our favorite moron ("I'M NOT A MORON!") enters the lab once again and puts on weight (Pokes Wheatley's tummy)...and tries to save Chell. Stay tuned.**


	15. Rescue Attempts And Weight Gain

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

He had to save her. He had to get to the lab as quickly as possible and save her. And...he had no idea how to do that.

Bravery was not in Wheatley's vocabulary. Then again, a lot of words were not in Wheatley's vocabularly. Like, well, "Antidisestablishmentarianism". He had no idea what it meant, but he figured at least knowing such a large word existed made him not a moron. Now if only he knew how to spell it.

No, there was no time for that now. He had to focus on saving Chell. He still wasn't sure why, but all of his fears...Ok, most of his fears, had been pushed aside to keep him moving forward to save the girl he loved.

Huh, there was that weird emotion he was feeling again. Funny, it wasn't that he didn't know what love was. He knew. It's just that, as a robot, he had no reason to feel love. It was a very, very, very confusing emotion, to say the least. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed it or not.

The buidlings blurred past him as he ran as fast as he could, though he tripped and fell several times before he got the hang of running. Stupid human legs. He had to get to Aperture Laboratories as quickly as possible. He had to save Chell before Glados got her robotic hands on her.

Then...he remembered he didn't have a plan.

"Dammit, I really should've thought of one before rushing off." he cursed to himself, "Oh, I know! I'll just rush in. Grab Chell, and rush out. Brilliant! No one will ever notice!"

He continued rushing as fast as he could before coming across the laboratory. It was just as abandoned and foreboding as he remembered. Hmm...maybe Chell had escaped. He thought nervously. Then, he could just wait until she got out of the lab and they could continue on with their...

...No, no. He had to be brave. But, first, he had to figure out a way to get inside. The front door? No, too obvious. Glados would suspect him right away. Oh, the garbage chute! He could just crawl right in, find Chell, and sneak out.

The robot-turned-human then began squeezing his way into the chute. He silently cursed his fattened stomach as he had briefly gotten stuck a couple of times. Wheatley continued to crawl through the chute before climbing out into the laboratory and began exploring the area. Chell had to be in here somewhere. He hoped.

"Oh, so you finally made it. Took you long enough." Glados's voice echoed over the intercom.

"Where is she?" Wheatley asked trying to sound intimidating but the fear was evident in his voice.

"Where is who? I have no idea what you're talking about." Glados lied though Wheatley did not pick up on her sarcasm, "And here I was worried that you wouldn't come back. I even made you a cake. Go ahead, have it."

A few lights turned on revealing a rather large chocolate cake sitting there on a table. Wheatley had to admit, it did look pretty good. The frosting looked so creamy, and were those cherries on top? Plus, the aroma was overwhelming him. His mouth watered at the very site of it.

"It's...It's not poisoned, is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Taste it and find out."

Wheatley frowned. Part of him wanted to eat the cake, but part of him was afraid it was poisoned. THen again, he couldn't tell if it was poisoned unless he tasted it, right? After a moment of hesitation, he took a bite of the cake. Good, not poisoned. Just delicioius. Once again, Wheatley's appetite got the better of him and he devoured the entire cake.

"I never knew lies could be so tasty." he grinned wiping some excess frosting from his mouth.

Glados chuckled darkly as another cake was desposited before Wheately. Just as she had predicted, he immediately began devouring that cake as well. The stupid glutton. She merely gave him another and another and another.

Wheatley failed to notice the buttons on his shirt or pants popping off or his pants' zipper sliding down to make room for his expanding stomach. If he was only a bit pudgy before, he had definitely been fattened a noticeable amount now. His face had rounded a bit as well and he now had something of a double-chin.

It wasn't long, though, before Wheatley soon became ill once again from over-eating. He groaned and passed out.

"Now the fun begins." Glados chuckled before she used one of her robotic arms to drag Wheatley into the darkness.

**Author's Notes: Well, folks, We're nearing the climax of the story. What sinister plans does Glados have in store for our heroes? Will Wheatley be reunited with Chell? Will Glados regret fattening up Wheatley? Who ate my cake? Find out in the exciting next chapter of this story!**


	16. Glados Evil Plan

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. 2001 belongs to Stanley Kubrik and Arthur C. Clarke (I think...). This fanfic belongs to me.**

"Wheatley...Wheatley? Wake up. Wheatley?"

Wheatley groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to help focus his blurred vision. The first thing he noticed was that his stomach hurt like hell. He made a note to himself that eating 30...was it 30? He had lost count. Either way, it was a bad idea as he clutched his enlarged stomach that was gurgling in pain from his bout of gluttony.

As his vision continued to return to normal, he noticed that he was now in Glados's lair. A shiver of fear ran down his spine. He wanted to avoid this place. He wanted to just find Chell, rescue her, and get out as quickly as possible. Too bad his plan was thwarted by delicious lies...erm, cake.

The large yet claustrophobic room glistened eerily with the silvery pannels that quivered ominously. Wheatley noticed Glados still in the center of the room. The massive robotic entity whirled herself to allow her singular yellow eye to glare down at her latest project.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I was hoping you wouldn't sleep through the little surprise I have for you." she chuckled a bit, "I've always wondered how much pain a human could endure. Or, in your case, a cyborg."

Wheatley frowned in response. What's a cyborg? Was that another way of her calling him a moron.

"I'M NOT A MORON!" he shouted.

"I see you're stupid enough to not even realize you're not even really human." Glados pointed out, "And, yet, you actually thought you could have a chance with the not-so-mute lunatic? By the way, she's over there. Just...go get her. Go on. She's not even in any danger."

Wheatley looked over to see Chell chained to some sort of chair. Her arms and legs were in some sort of...what were they? They looked like strange boots and gloves that were built into the chair. Though, for the life of him, Wheatley couldn't figure out why.

He then took a step forward only to feel a sharp jabbing pain in the back of his head. He ran his hand along his hair...Huh, hair was soft. No, no time to focus on that now. And, he noticed, to his surprise, wires. Three long wires that ran from the robotic components to his brain to...he couldn't even tell where. They just seemed to vanish into the panels.

However, as he winced in pain, he heard a scream. Chell's scream. The robot-turned-human looked over at Chell in concern before glaring at Glados in rage.

"What did you do to her?" he growled then blinked in surprise at his own sudden ferocity.

"Oh, it's quite simple." Glados replied, "Remember that programming that gave you a..Oh, let's be honest and call it a "high" whenever you tested? Well, I simply created my own version of it. Only, this time, it causes you pain whenever you experience any unpleasant emotions. Oh, and it gets better. For me. For you, it gets worse. Any pain you feel, she feels. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Hmm?"

"You're a monster." Chell growled in response.

Glados merely chuckled in response.

"That reminds me, I got something special to show the both of you." Glados spoke as she turned on a monitor.

The monitor then began playing the Hal scene from 2001. Wheatley felt his innards tense up in disgust and guilt as he looked over at Chell. However, he soon learned that wasn't the worst of it.

No, to his horror, Glados had replaced the audio from the movie with him...with Wheatley's own words. From when he had gone mad with power.

_"All right, so the last test was seriously disappointing. Apparently, being civil isn't motivating you. So let's try things her way, all right? Fatty. Adopted fatty. Fatty-fatty no-parents."_

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that...Honest! I was just...caught in the moment!" Wheatley cried out in apology tears forming in his eyes.

_"You two are going to love this big surprise. In fact, you might say that you're both going to love it... to death. Love it until it ki– until you're dead"_

"I didn't want to kill her! Not at first!" the robot-turned-human sobbed, "It...The Itch was overwhelming me! Please...Chell...don't believe that..."

_"Hello! This is the part where I kill you!"_

By now, Wheatley was reduced to a pathetic mess of bitter sobs curled up on the ground. And, due to his emotional torment, Chell was now screaming in agony from the electrical shocks running through her body. Glados merely laughed sadistically at both of their pain. Oh, how amusing it was to push test subjects to their limits.

"P-Please...Chell...Y-You have to believe me. I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything I did." Wheatley cried, "I-I'm not...I'm not just saying that because what I did was horrible, and it was. B-But because...I...I...I love you."

Chell looked over at Wheatley in surprise. He loved her? Was that...Could a machine like him even love, even with a human body?

"You love her?" Glados laughed, "How amusing. You're not even a real human. All you are is just a computer brain using a human as a meat puppet. That body isn't the real you. It never was. You honestly believe she would love you, anyway? After all you've done to her. She could never love you. You're nothing but a pathetic moron living a lie."

"Don't listen to her!" Chell shouted despite feeling another agonizing shock running down her body.

"Oh, but it's true. Face it, moron core, you are nothing but a cold, heartless, sadistic, unloving machine. Just like me. You may look human. You may sound human. You may act human. But that's only because I wanted to see how long a robot could live a lie. You're more like Hal than you want to admit. You're more like me than you want to a-"

"Shut up."

Glados looked down at Wheatley, "What did you say?"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Wheatley shouted too blinded by rage to think clearly...not that he ever really thought clearly in the first place.

He then, to his, Glados's and Chell's surprise, punched Glados in the eye with all his might. The singular yellow orb shattered as a result. Wheatley winced in pain from the shattered glass cutting his hand. And, as could be expected, the pain he felt transferred to Chell.

However, Glados merely laughed in response. Her cold, haunting, inhuman laugh.

"Oh, you still have some fight in you. Pity. I didn't want to terminate my experiment so soon. Oh, well, Looks like the neurotoxin will have to take care of that." the robotic entity spoke as she began, once again, flooding the area with neurotoxin.

Chell began coughing and gagging from the toxic gas. Without her portal gun, and being restrained, she was unable to either escape or fight Glados. Wheatley began coughing as well. The robot-turned-human had nearly forgotten that being a human now meant he was no longer immune to poisons. His vision, already blurred by tears, was now getting worse from the noxious fumes entering his system.

He had to stop her. He had to stop Glados.

Wait...why did he have to stop Glados? He wasn't a fighter. He was already trembling in fear from his cowardice and regretting stupidly punching her in the eye. No, no, he had to save Chell. But, how?

"Huh?" he squinted to try and focus his vision upon noticing something.

An air duct? No, not an air duct. Not quite at least. He soon remembered that was the exhaust pipe for the incinerator. He could crawl through that and go get help...Or, at least find the computer needed to turn the neurotoxin off. As long as he remembered not to try to "distract" said computer with imaginary birds.

Wheatley coughed and gagged again before he tried to squeeze himself into an opening in the exhaust pipe...

...And promptly got stuck. His enlarged stomach made him now-wedged half-way in and halfway out of the opening. He groaned and regretted, once again, eating all of that cake. Wheatley's legs kicked pathetically in the air in a vain attempt to escape. Of course, his fattened form meant he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Oh, good, I was hoping you'd die in a laughably humiliating way." Glados chuckled, "I wondered if your stupidity would be the end of you. Turns out I was right. You really are a moron."

"Exhaust pressure at 10%" a voice spoke over the intercom.

Glados ignored the automated voice and whirled herself over at Chell. Chell was slowly losing conscienceness as the neurotoxin filled her system.

"And, here I thought killing you was hard." the robotic entity chuckled darkly, "Looks like I was wrong. I just needed to remove all means you had of killing me."

"Exhaust pressure at 50%. Please remove obstruction. Pressure reaching critical level."

"It's been fun. Too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy it as much as I will." Glados continued.

"Exhaust pressure at 95%. Warning: Failure to remove obstruction will result in critical failure. Failure in 5...4...3...2..."

Glados frowned as she heard alarms blaring and looked over at the exhaust pipe. It was now red hot and swollen from the hot gasses being backed-up due to Wheatley still being stuck in there.

"That stupid mor-"

Her words were interrupted by a loud explosion as the exhaust pipe burst causing a suddenly backlash of fire and a shockwave of air to tear through the lab. Then, silence.

Chell groaned as she woke up. She considered herself lucky to have survived another explosion. Though, she was rather battered and bruised from it. She staggered to her feet and watched as parts of Glados, what was left of her at least, sparked from broken parts or simply fell in charred husks to the ground. Chell wasn't convinced Glados was gone for good, though. She figured nothing would ever truly rid the world of that horrible monstrosity.

"Wheatley, we did it. We won." she smiled, however, at their victory, "Wheatley?"

She looked around upon not hearing an answer. She would've expected Wheatley to be overjoyed upon defeating Glados. Perhaps he didn't hear her. Or, maybe he had fainted for one reason or another.

Chell began searching the rubble for any signs of Wheatley. She still was surprised at him admitting to loving her. She began to wonder...did she feel the same way? After all they had been through, after hall he had done, did she love him? Was that why she was so willing to forgive him?

Then, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Something that caught her attention. She looked over at the object...and gasped in horror.

There, lying in a broken, grotesque, mangled, burned, bloodied mess of twisted limbs and charred flesh was Wheatley.

**Author's Notes: Well, folks. The story is near its end. Poor Wheatley... :'(**


	17. Don't Die On Me

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

Chell had never cried before. Well, not since she was very little. She had always been strong. She had always told herself to fight through the pain. When she was a child, if she scraped her knee, she would bite her lip and choke back tears before limping off to get a bandage. As a teenager, she would find something to keep her mind occupied if she was dumped by yet another ex-boyfriend. Not that she had many boyfriends in the past, just the handful she did have never really worked out.

And, as an adult, she had a determined never-give-up attitude. It was the only thing that helped her survive in this day and age. It was what allowed her to pick up and start a normal life after so many years in Aperture Science. Sure, it took some effort, and she stumbled a bit along the way. But, she managed to, surprisingly,intergrade herself quite well into society.

But, now, all those bottled-up emotions were flooding out. All over a traitorous robot that...No, not a robot. Not a traitor. He was human now, or, at least a cyborg. A former machine now in a human body. One that had tried to atone for his past sins and sacrificed himself to save her.

Wheatley actually had risked life and limb to save her. To save Chell. The woman he had admitted to loving. He had pushed aside his cowardice and tried to stop Glados. Though, in hindsight, Chell couldn't help but wonder sadly if this was yet another one of his stupid ideas gone horribly wrong.

Chell cradled Wheatley's body in her arms and sobbed. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't be. After all that they've been through together, it couldn't end like this.

"Wheatley...W-Wake up..." she cried, "P-Please...Wake up. Y-You said you loved me...right? I-I...I love you too. B-But, it can't end like this! Please...GET UP! D-DON'T DIE ON ME, YOU MORON!"

She continued to hold Wheatley's body close to her, tears staining his burnt flesh. Then, a barely audible whisper was heard.

"imnotamoron."

**Author's Notes: He's alive! (Dances). Well, folks, the story is almost over. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, if anyone has a DeviantArt or Photobucket account (or something similiar), I'd really appreciate it if someone could make illustrations to this story. Anywho, stay tuned for the epilouge.**


	18. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

It had been nearly three weeks since Glados had last been defeated. Wheatley had been taken to the hospital so that his wounds could be treated and he could get some rest. Now, he was sore. Everything ached. His arms ached, his legs ached, his stomach especially ached. His head ached too. The robotic parts of his mind had a burning sensation to them from when Glados had hooked him up to that horrid machine. He silently hoped he would be able to delete the memories from his mind. Erm...humans could just delete memories, right?

The damage was more severe than a few burns and some scrapes, however. Wheatley's left arm had been badly mangled from a combonation of punching Glados as well as the explosion breaking said arm in several places. While he was lucky that his arm didn't have to be amputated, it was still pretty evident he would never quite have full use of it ever again.

He had also received some serious damage to his right eye. To the point where said eye was nearly blind. The most he could see anymore out of said eye was little more than a bunch of blurry smudges and colors.

"Hello? You have a visitor." the nurse's cheerful voice snapped Wheatley back to reality after he had been staring at his mutilated arm for quite some time.

"Oh, um...come in." Wheatley replied shaking his head a couple of times and looking at the door to his hospital room.

He smiled a bit at he saw Chell peek her head into the doorway before entering the hospital room. She brought some flowers (Huh, so that's what flowers looked like in real life. Pretty. And they smelled good too), which were a mixed boquet of roses and tulips and a few daisies here and there.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Chell spoke as she set the boquet down on a nearby small wooden table, "Feel any better?"

"Well, my arm hurts like hell...and, I think they're trying to kill me with the food." Wheatley replied in his paranoid nature, "I tried eating it, and it was bloody awful! I think they're trying to make me eat cardboard. Poisoned cardboard!"

"That's because hospital food is made from ground-up kittens." Chell replied jokingly.

"WHAT!" Wheatley gasped in disgust falling for her lie, "I'm eating innocent baby cats!"

"No." Chell laughed in response, something she hadn't done in quite a while, "It's not really made of cats. I was just joking. It's just regular food. Hospitals just somehow manage to make it taste terrible. Besides, it'll do you some good. You'll be able to lose that spare tire."

She poked his gut a couple of times.

"There's a tire in there?" the robot-turned-human asked in confusion, "I thought I was just fat."

Chell rolled her eyes but smirked, "Wheatley, try to get some rest, ok?"

She then kissed him on the cheek and left. Wheatley felt his face turned red before he closed his eyes and was sound asleep.

The end.

**Author's Notes: Well, folks. All good things must come to an end, and, so it is with this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
